This invention relates to apparatus and method for opening and reclosing beverage cans. In the past, can openers have been available to pierce an end wall of beverage cans. Such prior art devices typically have formed an aperture closely adjacent the cylindrical side wall of such cans with a flap depending from the end wall relatively closely adjacent the side wall. The aperture thus formed has not been readily reclosable, because of the three dimensional nature of the aperture, which included a boundary shared with the depending flap. Furthermore, the close spacing between the flap and cylindrical side wall interfered with further displacement of the flap sufficiently to prevent formation of a readily reclosable aperture.